


Forgive Me

by DKaneanite



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: A new priest has moved to town, but will he be able to resist the call of his carpenter?





	1. Prologue

“This Parish my son has been years without guidance. The last Priest that took up the post abandoned it not long after.”

“Heathens?”

“Love. He relinquished his post due to going astray from his vow of celibacy. Our flock there is small, a handful at best, the rest of the area are of other denominations; but they require our guidance.”

“Have no others offered to take this post Father?”

“No, the area is not one most people would want to traverse; they’re in the Rust Belt. Not a lot to do in this parish or for it, it seems.”

Hazel eyes narrowed slightly followed by a sharp head bob. “You can count on me Father.”

“I’m sure I can my son.”


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t much that happened in the small town that didn’t make the rumor mill within minutes. So the fact that a new Priest was settling in to take over the old Catholic church sent a titter through the small gathering of people at the bar.

“I heard he was a just a young man.”

“It’s a pity he’d choose the church over marriage and a family, I heard he’s rather handsome.”

“I heard he’s British. Too hard to understand.”

“Ole Skip talked to him today, said he could hardly understand him at all.”

“Skip can barely understand himself at times, he’s no one to judge on.”

The entire establishment was a buzz with the news and it made the service slow. With a sigh he lunged over the bar; one calloused hand plucking a beer out of the melting ice and with a flick of red hair over his shoulder he settled back into his seat. With a flick of his pocket knife against the cap the little metal disk went flying and he brought the cool glass to his lips, only getting a sip down before someone clapped him on the back. With an eyebrow arch he looked over at the man that pulled a chair up next to him at the bar.

“Have you heard?”

“If ya say one word about the new Priest I’ll pop ya one.”

The man laughed as he pushed thick black hair out of his face and signaled for the bartender; winking as he turned to face his friend again.

“Aww c’mon. Everyone here knows you have the magic foreigner touch. I mean you did score me and that really pretty, large Brit who came through not too long ago. And then the handsome Scot.”

There was an elegant eyebrow arch before a snorted laugh. “Yer a damn fool Angel. Making it sound like I seduce every out of towner that comes here. And the large Brit was more into you; he and I didn’t get along that well.”

“Not all of them, just the ones not from America.”

He shoved the other man playfully before sighing. “Alright Angel, tell me what you’ve heard, you’re going ta keep pestering me until you do anyway.”

The dark haired man nodded before lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip then starting with the little bit of information that he knew.

“He’s here to take over the old Catholic post that was abandoned. He’s young, like younger than you probably. He’s single..though duh; he’s a priest they have to be I think. He just got into town today and is looking for help in renovating the old church and the house on the grounds. Looks like he’s intending to stay here for good. And I was thinking…since you’re pretty good with building things you could go offer him a hand in fixing up his place. I can do the interior design…please Heath? I need this job. I haven’t had one since old lady Maybelle wanted her sewing room done and it’s not fair that you have to pay for us both…”

Heath wanted to scowl and deny the request, but the way that the other man was looking at him with those big brown eyes and the slightly pouty lips had him reluctantly giving his consent. Besides he wanted to do more than just muffler work or alignments all summer, and being outside and doing some carpentry word did sound rather enticing.

“Fine. I’ll take the morning off from the shop tomorrow and we’ll go see our new neighbor and offer our services.”

The dark haired man grinned and threw his arms around Heath, hugging him close before whispering in his ear.

“Lets get out of here, I want to show you how thankful I am for this.”

With a choked grunt Heath finished off his beer and tossed down money on the bar for both his beer and the man’s drink. Hands gripped tight they moved through the bar; those around them didn’t so much as look their wasn’t the first time they’d left like this and it wasn’t going to be the last either. However they didn’t quiet make it out to Heath’s broken down truck before the redhead was pushed up against the rough brick wall and kissed hungrily; the other man’s hands running up under the man’s simple grey shirt to touch and tease the muscles hidden there.

Their tongues battled for dominance; teeth clicking softly before raking over bottom lips and tongues while their hands gripped and explored slowly. After a moment or two Heath broke the kiss; his eyes hazed as he reached out and gently ran a finger down the man’s cheek.

“Oh Angel; what would I do without you?”

“Masturbate like crazy..”

The dark haired man brought Heath’s finger to his lips and sucked the digit slowly into his mouth; a playful gleam in his eyes as he watched the way Heath’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“You keep that up and we won’t make it back home..”

“Who says I want to, we both know that no one is going to come out this way any time soon..”

Heath looked around before grinning at the other man and pulling him close for another kiss.

“When you’re right, you’re right Angel.”

The dark haired man rolled his eyes before smirking at Heath again; one of his hands drifting down to play with the button on the redhead's jeans and drag his fingers over the fly. A soft groan eased past Heath's lips as he gently pushed the other man to his knees, one hand gripping the dark hair and tugging. It was all the encouragement that Justin needed as he eased Heath’s jeans down past his knees and with a devious smile on his face he tormented Heath’s cock; dragging his tongue over the side and head slowly. 

Soft groans and half muttered curses slipped passed Heath’s lips as his head tipped back against the rough brick wall; one hand tangled in the thick black hair of the other man, tugging gently. 

“Fuuckkk..Angel....Justin...” The words slipped out on a groan as Heath started to thrust past the kneeling man’s lips, the head of his cock brushing the back of Justin’s throat with each move. It wasn't long before Heath felt the familiar warm coil in the pit of his stomach and he growled as he used the hold in Justin’s hair to pull the man back. “Up Angel...I want to fuck you against the wall..”

“But...but last time I ended up with scratches on my butt...” 

Heath chuckled as he brushed a kiss over Justin’s pouting lips. 

“I’ll promise to take care of them again, just like I did last time..”

There was a moment of silence before Justin grinned and leaned in for a kiss, teasing Heath’s tongue with his own. “Deal.”

Heath’s smile matched Justin’s as he kissed him hard; pressing the other man into the bricks and with a slight shift hoisting Justin up and wrapping his legs around his waist and with a just bit of maneuvering thrusting deep into him. They stilled for a moment; Heath to collect his bearings and allow Justin to adjust to him before he started a quick pace. Moans and growls were muffled as lips crashed together and fingers dug into hips and shoulders, leaving behind scratches and bruises that they’d feel in the morning. 

It didn’t take long for them both to find their release; Heath’s one hand pumping Justin’s hard shaft in time with their movements and groaning Justin’s name deeply as he filled the man with his seed. Justin followed a fraction of a second later, his teeth biting down on Heath’s throat as he spilled over the redhead’s hand. Shakily they tried to even out their breathing, trading soft kisses and after a few moments they managed to separate and fix their clothing. With one last kiss they headed towards Heath’s truck and then towards home for the night.


End file.
